homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Man in Damascus
Our Man in Damascus is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Homeland. It aired on December 13, 2015. Synopsis Carrie follows a lead. Episode guide Carrie and Saul ask doctors to revive Quinn to query him for information on the impending terrorist attack, but Quinn is unresponsive and goes into respiratory arrest. When Carrie is told that Quinn's bullet wound was expertly treated, she begins asking her contacts for information on an underground doctor in the area where Quinn went missing. Following a tip from Al-Amin, she tracks down Dr. Hussein, who brings Carrie to Qasim's apartment where the terrorist cell had been residing. In the apartment, Carrie finds extensive research on the Berlin Hauptbahnhof and heads there to investigate. Saul tries to coax information out of Faisal Marwan, who has been detained by the BND and subjected to harsh interrogations. Laura Sutton does a live television interview and demands that she be allowed to see Faisal immediately, or else she will release the remaining classified CIA documents in her possession; Saul is summoned away to watch the interview. He returns and finds that Faisal has jumped out of the window and killed himself. Allison receives her final assignment from the SVR: she must ensure that the chemical attack on Berlin succeeds. When the CIA learns that Zaheer, slain member of the cell, was enrolled at TU Berlin, Allison volunteers to talk to professors she knows there. She is allowed to do so if accompanied by a CIA escort, Conrad Fuller. As directed by the SVR, Allison goes directly to mathematics professor Dr. Aziz. Allison aggressively questions Aziz, and asks for Conrad's gun in order to scare him, but kills Conrad with it instead. She threatens Dr. Aziz until he reveals the target of the chemical attack: a specific train at the Hauptbahnhof. Allison then kills Dr. Aziz, and shoots herself in the shoulder, staging the scene as if Dr. Aziz incited a shootout. After phoning Astrid, she is promptly taken to a hospital. She lies to Astrid, saying she learned that Berlin Brandenburg Airport is the target. The BND begins coordinating a full evacuation there. Saul starts to question Allison as to what happened at the university but is interrupted when a doctor arrives to drain her wound. Bibi's team enters the train station. Posing as employees, they start closing and locking access gates. Referencing a photo she took from the apartment, Carrie spots Qasim. While attempting to get a text message to Saul, she loses track of Qasim's whereabouts. When some bystanders tell her that a man jumped down to the subway tracks, Carrie ventures into the tunnel with gun drawn. Saul receives Carrie's text and rushes back to Allison's hospital room only to discover that she is gone. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn *Sebastian Koch as Otto Düring *Miranda Otto as Allison Carr *Alexander Fehling as Jonas Hollander *Sarah Sokolovic as Laura Sutton *F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring *Atheer Adel as Numan *Nina Hoss as Astrid *René Ifrah as Bibi Hamed *Rus Blackwell as Surgical Doctor *Rachid Sabitri as Dr. Aziz *Stefanie Mueller as Erna Richter *Morocco Omari as Conrad Fuller Co-Starring Videos Homeland Next on Episode 11 Season 5 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes